Haru no Semi
by ImpossibleGirlLacie
Summary: Después de la muerte de Kato ¿Qué es de la vida de Iwaki? Epílogo del horrible final de Haru wo daiteita alive.


_Créditos a su autora Youka Nitta, quien ha perdido mi simpatía por darle un final poco digno al manga que seguí por más de diez años y que me ha ayudado en muchos tiempos difíciles._

"Ha pasado tiempo luego de que me dejaras... ¿Cinco? ¿Diez años? Ya he perdido la cuenta, Youji. A pesar del paso de los años, tu voz sigue resonando en mi cabeza, el recuerdo de tus besos sigue quemando mi piel por las noches y se ha vuelto una rutina caminar descalzo a las tres de la mañana buscando tu aroma con desesperación.

Si sólo te hubiera insistido para que fueras a revisarte, si sólo no me hubiera quedado dormido a tu lado, quizás habría podido hacer algo por ti, por nosotros...

Continuar con nuestra historia de amor...

¿Recuerdas esa película, Youji? En la que nuestra pasión desbordante inspiraba a todo el público... La trágica historia de amor se ha vuelto realidad ahora, pero te has ido tú, durmiendo con una pacífica sonrisa, mientras esperabas el amanecer y así escuchar tu nombre saliendo de mis labios...

Youji...

Youji...

Mi hermosa cigarra de invierno.

Te extraño. Cada día que pasa es más difícil de sobrellevar. No alcanzo ya a recordar cómo eran tus ojos, ni el color de tus pupilas... ¿Por qué me he vuelto tan olvidadizo? ¿Es acaso la edad? Me he encerrado en esta crisálida permanente que no tiene punto de salida."

_Kyousuke...-san_

_Kyousuke-san..._

_¡Kyousuke-san!_

"¿Ya estás llamándome? Abro los ojos y me encuentro con tu hermoso rostro... Sí, eres tú. Ya has venido por mí."

—Finalmente has venido por mí, Youji...

—Kyousuke-san, no deberías dormir aquí. Pescarás un resfriado...

—Youji... Tu voz ha cambiado...¿Estás enfermo?

El joven de alta estatura se agachó hacia él y abrazó a quien consideraba su padre, aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

—Kyousuke-san, soy Yousuke…

El mayor soltó una pequeña y cansina sonrisa frente a su confusión.

—Perdona, Yousuke. Te he vuelto a confundir con él...

—Llámalo las veces que quieras. Estoy seguro de que él te escuchará...

—Lo he buscado tanto y no ha venido ni una vez por mí…

Yousuke bajó su tono de voz para continuar con la conversación, mientras deshacía el abrazo sin dejar de estar a la altura del mayor.

—No te preocupes, seguro que estará cuando llegue el momento. Es tan idiota que es muy seguro que se perdió buscándote —dijo con una sonrisa.

Iwaki contestó con una mirada llena de pena.

—Deberías estar pasando tiempo de calidad con tu esposa. Yo voy a estar bien...Kato no demora en venir por mí...

El más joven quiso mantener la calma, pero no pudo evitar soltar las lágrimas retenidas, mirando fijamente al hombre sentado en aquella silla de ruedas, que lucía en paz observando el pequeño árbol que tenía dentro de su jardín.

—Yousuke, cuando cierre los ojos, quiero que esparzas mis cenizas junto con las de él, en este árbol...Ya casi es hora —musitó luego—. Creo que ya...

—¡Deja que llame a tu médico! Sólo un poco más...

Iwaki hizo un gesto de negación y sonrió de manera bondadosa.

—Llevo casi diez años encerrado en esta prisión, Yousuke. Ya es hora de que quede en libertad... Ahora eres ya un hombre adulto. Puedo estar en paz.

Yousuke continuaba rogándole que permaneciera a su lado, pero de un momento a otro sus palabras pasaron a sonar inaudibles para Iwaki.

Había una crisálida adherida al joven madero y una curiosa cigarra del color del sol posada sobre ella. Se levantó fácilmente de la silla de ruedas, en la cual había quedado postrado años atrás luego de sufrir un infarto, del que salió casi con vida. Sentía sus piernas más ligeras que nunca, como si el peso de los años ya no existiera. No se molestó en retroceder, sólo siguió caminando lentamente hacia el árbol que tenía en frente.

_Iwaki-san..._

_Iwaki-san..._

Se detuvo por un momento ante la voz tan familiar que lo llamaba. Volteó hacia atrás y vio su propio ser envejecido en la silla de ruedas mientras Yousuke se aferraba a un cuerpo sin movimiento. Se sintió confundido.

Al volver la vista hacia el árbol, había una luz delante de él, una luz cegadora, brillante y acogedora, un aroma que él bien conocía.

—Podrías haberte tardado un poco más —oyó decir—. Me habría gustado ver a Yousuke cambiando tus pañales...

La imagen se hizo un poco más clara en el momento en que se fue acercando a aquella luz. Extendió su mano para alcanzarlo y lo que sintió fue el contacto de unas manos tibias entrelazándose con las suyas.

—Kato... Kato ¿E-Eres tú?

Finalmente esa luz cegadora desapareció, dejando ver a un hombre de piel bronceada y cabellos largos rubios que lo miraban sin parpadear. Iwaki se lanzó a sus brazos a llorar más de diez años de añoranza.

—Hubiera dado lo que fuera por no dejarte solo. Fui descuidado y te causé infelicidad. Lo siento tanto.

—¡Te he llorado tanto! No sabía qué iba a hacer sin ti.¡Tú, maldito mentiroso!

El rubio no aguantó las ganas y lo besó como si fuera a desaparecer de nuevo. Iwaki se aferró a su espalda fuertemente mientras devolvía la misma pasión en aquella danza de labios. Poco a poco el ritmo de sus besos fue haciéndose más ligero, hasta que decidieron separarse.

—Siempre te estuve observando desde que morí y me volvía loco por volver a tu lado, pero no podía… Yo sólo quería escucharte y estar a tu lado, gozar de nuestro amor hasta que nos fuéramos juntos…

Iwaki lo miraba sin contener las lágrimas. Lo había añorado tanto…

—Dilo... —dijo con voz ansiosa Kato—. Di lo que no pude escuchar aquel día en que esperaba despertar, por favor...

Iwaki sonrió mientras su mano derecha acariciaba la mejilla de su pareja...

—Felices bodas de plata, Youji...

El más joven comenzó a derramar lágrimas de emoción. Trató de articular palabras, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Se mordió los labios e intentó contestar.

—Felices...bodas de plata, Kyousuke.

La cigarra, que anteriormente había estado prisionera de aquella gran crisálida, finalmente echó vuelo dejando ver su oscuro cuerpo mientras se marchaba junto a la otra, haciendo un sonoro ruido al irse lejos.

—Es hora de irnos, Kyousuke...

—¿Dónde piensas llevarme?

—A un lugar en donde nunca más nos diremos adiós...

El mayor tomó su mano y se aferró fuertemente a ella, mientras dejaban toda una vida detrás, a un Yousuke ya resignado y hablando con la familia por teléfono.

Horas después, las familias Iwaki y Kato dieron la noticia del deceso de Iwaki Kyousuke, quien había muerto producto de un nuevo infarto, del cual esta vez no pudo salir con vida. Había muerto con una sonrisa, saliendo al fin de aquella horrible crisálida en la que se sentía atrapado por muchos años.

Finalmente, ni siquiera la tragedia había podido acabar con un amor que dio fe de superarlo todo, incluso la muerte.

En memoria de ambos, el sucesor de Iwaki Kyousuke, Yousuke, escribió un libro de semblanzas sobre su vida, contándole a las nuevas generaciones la historia de una pareja que luchó con ahínco hasta el final, un libro que posteriormente sería llevado a las pantallas bajo el nombre de "春のセミ", Haru no Semi, cigarras de primavera.

—FIN—


End file.
